koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Fei
Zhang Fei (onyomi: Chō Hi) is a general who served Liu Bei. His bravery and might were praised to be second to Guan Yu, but he was also cruel and wouldn't hesitate to punish insubordination with beatings or the death penalty. His wife is Lady Xiahou, and his two daughters are Liu Shan's wives. Zhang Bao is often argued to be his eldest son. Romance of the Three Kingdoms depicts him in a positive light yet his short temper and alcoholism caused his downfall. Within fictional Three Kingdoms media, he is Liu Bei and Guan Yu's youngest oath brother and one of the Five Tiger Generals. In the Dynasty Warriors series, Xingcai is his only daughter. Fans ranked him fifty-third place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and seventy-fourth in the one for Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in thirty-sixth. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in fifteenth place for the Shu division. His Kessen II incarnation shares the same height as his Dynasty Warriors counterpart. He is the father to three daughters in this game, Mei Mei, Li Li, and Luo Luo. Role in Games :"You gots to be stupid to challenge a guy like Zhang Fei!" ::~~Keiji; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Zhang Fei is a renowned warrior who loves his wine. In the series, he shares a minor rivalry with Lu Bu, as Liu Bei mentions both warriors to be of similar strength. Most games reenact the three brothers clashing with the warrior at Hu Lao Gate. A few games mention Zhang Fei's grudge for Lu Bu, as the latter steals Xia Pi away while it is under the former's jurisdiction. He is famous for serving as Liu Bei's rear guard at Chang Ban, guarding one of the bridges leading to his brother and bellowing a shout that terrifies Cao Cao's army. Zhang Fei usually dies around the same time as Guan Yu. In recent games, this either happens when he tries to reinforce his older brother at Fan Castle or when he participates in Liu Bei's army at Yi Ling. In Dynasty Warriors 4, Zhang Fei may become a playable officer under Zhang Jiao if the player chooses the Yellow Turban storyline. During this particular scenario, his position in the volunteer army is taken over by Zhao Yun. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends details his rear defense at Chang Ban. As Liu Bei escapes with the people, Zhang Fei stands to blocks Cao Cao's advance force. After claiming the lives of a few soldiers, he yells for the soldiers to challenge him. While the nearby men flee from his words, Cao Cao remains unshaken and orders his generals forward. After Zhang Fei defeats many of the pursuing generals, Cao Cao himself will try to pass by Zhang Fei. Near the end of the stage's time limit, Zhao Yun may appear to assist his comrade. With Cao Cao's defeat, Liu Bei flees via boat and swears to someday repay the losses he experienced. In Dynasty Warriors 5, he swears brotherhood to Liu Bei and Guan Yu during the Yellow Turban Rebellion, and they vow to create a land of justice. They are highly evaluated for their services and join the Allied Forces at Hu Lao Gate. To payback his humiliation for losing Xia Pi, he teams with his brothers and Cao Cao's army to slay Lu Bu. He notes being separated from Liu Bei for a time, but they reunite soon before Chang Ban. He leads the southern forces at Cheng Du and his brother proudly forms Shu. When he hears that Guan Yu is struggling at Fan Castle, Zhang Fei rides to his brother's rescue and they slay Cao Ren and Lu Meng together. Named one of the Five Tiger Generals, Zhang Fei continues to fight in the following wars to someday make his brothers' dreams a reality. The oath brothers share a Legend Mode together in the Xtreme Legends expansion, and it describes their first meeting at Lou Sang Village. Zhang Fei had originally wanted to go to the village for a drink, but he is caught up in Zhang Jiao's raid. As he saves the villagers, he meets Guan Yu and Liu Bei. Although he isn't impressed by Liu Bei's fighting prowess, he exchanges a few testing blows with Guan Yu. Learning from his opponent that Liu Bei is a virtuous man, he lays down his guard and agrees to join him for a better land. Post battle, he remarks that both of the men he met are old-fashion yet "good guys". His second Legend Mode takes place at Jia Meng Gate, and he shares it with Zhuge Liang and Wei Yan. Striking an offensive in the center, he duels with Ma Chao. As Zhang Lu wails at his general to stop Liu Bei, Zhang Fei recognizes the younger man's abilities and invites him to join his brother. Zhang Fei's ending scene in Dynasty Warriors: Online sees him celebrating Shu's recent victory with an outdoor party. He invites the player to sit with him and engage in a drinking session, noting how the wine seems to taste better in their presence. It ends with him urging everyone else to drink their share for the night. Dynasty Warriors 6 states that Zhang Fei is a former meat and wine seller. He decides to test himself in the imperial draft for suppressing the Yellow Turbans and ends up being enlisted under Liu Bei's squad. Although he doesn't think Liu Bei to be too reliable, Guan Yu speaks in his favor by replying that brute force won't change the depravity of the world they live in. Cutting down Zhang Jiao and winning the battle, he asks Guan Yu and Liu Bei their future plans and is pleased to go with them. They swear brotherhood after the battle and try to find a land of their own. After Zhang Fei scores his revenge against Lu Bu for Xia Pi, Liu Bei temporarily stays in Cao Cao's care. Hearing from the conqueror that Yuan Shu has declared himself emperor, Zhang Fei accompanies his oldest brother to punish him for wrongly using the Imperial Seal. With Yuan Shu dead, Cao Cao's men accuse them of being traitors in an attempt to simultaneously get rid of Liu Bei. Realizing they were tricked, they leave Cao Cao and eventually flee from the conqueror at Chang Ban. Zhang Fei, who is sick of running away from battles and Liu Bei's passiveness for conflict, is surprised to see his brother wholeheartedly agree to take revenge for Guan Yu's death. When Liu Bei doubts himself for slaying Sun Quan at Yi Ling, Zhang Fei encourages him to finish what they started for Guan Yu's sake. Liu Bei thanks him for his honesty and for treating him as a normal person. Defeating Wei at Han Zhong, the brothers' dream of a peaceful land is fulfilled. As Liu Bei is crowned the land's true emperor, Zhang Fei decides to leave and explore the land they created. Though Liu Bei is sad to see him go, Zhang Fei assures them that their three hearts are always together. He begins the Shu Story Mode with his brothers in Dynasty Warriors 7, feeling he needs to brawl to boost Liu Bei's reputation. After the Yellow Turban Rebellion and the Anti-Dong Zhuo Coalition, he follows Liu Bei to support Gongsun Zan. Whilst there, they receive a plead for assistance by Tao Qian, who seeks to drive back Cao Cao. Zhang Fei acts as the player's avatar for Xu Province. He sees potential in Gongsun Zan's young general, Zhao Yun, and promises to recommend him to Liu Bei. During the battle, he pits his strength against Dian Wei, a warrior he previously had a stare down with at Sishui Gate. When Lu Bu arrives to support Liu Bei and offer his services to his older brother, Zhang Fei immediately disapproves the decision to ally with him. His hunch proved correct since Lu Bu betrays Liu Bei and takes Xu Province for himself. Separated from Guan Yu after working together with Cao Cao to defeat Lu Bu, Zhang Fei is furious with being unable to do anything to mend Liu Bei's depressed state. While they serve under Yuan Shao, the brothers spot Guan Yu within Cao Cao's ranks. Liu Bei is relieved to see him alive, but Zhang Fei is upset to see his brother betraying Liu Bei and swears to kill him. Retreating from Yuan Shao's death threat during Guandu, they become landless wanderers. His displeasure with Guan Yu instantly disappears when his older brother swears his loyalty to Liu Bei again. Later, when Cao Cao seeks to conquer Jing Province, Zhang Fei follows Xu Shu's instructions during Xinye. Their efforts aren't enough to completely drive back Cao Cao's forces so they escape at Chang Ban. When Zhao Yun passes him with A Dou in his arms, Zhang Fei takes over to wreck havoc through Cao Cao's pursuing army. Within Shu's Story Mode, he is last seen helping Shu's ranks in Chengdu. In Wei's Story Mode, he fights in Mt. Dingjun and Yangping Gate. His death is not seen on screen and is reported to Liu Bei in a cinematic. Zhang Fei tries to avenge Guan Yu's death from Fan Castle but is killed and betrayed by his own men. The traitors take Zhang Fei's head as an offering to Wu. The news of both of his brothers' deaths devastates Liu Bei. His first Legendary Battle takes place when Liu Bei and Guan Yu are away dealing with their suppression of Yuan Shu. Left behind to guard Xiapi, Zhang Fei gets drunk on the wine that is supposed to be forbidden for the troops. During this time, Lu Bu invades and takes the castle away from him. Ashamed of facing his brothers for his fault, Zhang Fei decides to retake Xiapi himself. Zhang Fei's second Legendary Battle has him test the young generals that have been recruited after Liu Bei conquers Shu. Dynasty Warriors Next has Zhang Fei appear in the first chapter which focuses on his encounter with Guan Yu and Liu Bei during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. He is the first character players take control of when approaching the territory of Pingyuan. In the third chapter, he and Liu Bei arrive as reinforcements for the Anti-Yuan Shu coalition at Huainan. The fifth chapter is a retelling of their time as wanderers traveling from place to place while avoiding Cao Cao's presence. Although Zhang Fei eagerly welcomes Zhao Yun into their ranks, he has misgivings towards Zhuge Liang until the strategist helps them seize victory at Bowangpo. His famous feat at Changban is re-enacted as a bastion event for the player. Throughout the seventh chapter, he aids his brother's bid for Yi Province and helps win Ma Chao over to their cause. Shu's last scenario has him participate in the Battle of Nanzhong alongside his daughter. Playable once more during the showdown against Wu, he forces Sun Shangxiang to withdraw from battle and slays Sun Quan for his brother's ambition. He and his brothers live to see the fulfillment of their oath while enjoying an outing to celebrate the land's unification. In other chapters, Zhang Fei survives past the events of Yiling and serves as his kingdom's remaining defenders. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Zhang Fei reprises his role from the previous game. However, if Guan Yu is saved at Fan Castle, then Zhang Fei will not be murdered by his men. He then appears in the hypothetical ending, standing alongside his brothers, children and allies. In Wu's hypothetical route, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu attack Wu at Jiangxia, having been misled by a false letter saying that Sun Shangxiang has betrayed Liu Bei. When Lu Xun clears up the misunderstanding, they are attacked by Wang Yi, who is the one who forged the false letter. Making up with Wu, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu help them in defeating the Wei army. He is then seen attending Sun Quan's banquet with his brothers. In the expansion, Zhang Fei's earlier life prior to Changban is expanded further. In Lu Bu's scenario, Zhang Fei appears among the chasers at Hulao and Sishui gate. In the historical route, he is Xiapi's defender, but he loses the castle to Lu Bu. He eventually joins his brothers in the campaign against Yuan Shu, where he will disobey orders to guard the main camp, and in the final battle at Xiapi. If the hypothetical route is followed, he competes with Lu Bu for glory as they defend Xuzhou from Cao Cao. Like his brothers, they turn against Lu Bu during the recapture of Chang'an, arriving as reinforcements attacking Chen Gong. In Shu's story mode, Zhang Fei will appear in an altered subjugation of Lu Bu, and the altered Changban, where he will assist with the ambush. In Wei's story mode, he appears in the Hanzhong campaign, and will ambush the intruding Wei officers at Zitong, and helps Guan Yu at Maicheng. Finally, he will appear, drunk, during the Wei officers' search for Cai Wenji. In Wu's story, he helps defend Xu Province from Sun Ce and Lu Bu. Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed has Zhang Fei take an active part in Shu's various scenarios. Due to his negative experiences with people who have taken advantage of Liu Bei's kindness, he has an initially sour opinion of Xu Shu, not heeding the strategist's warnings about the Eight Gates Formation until his own life is threatened. One of the campaign missions against Liu Zhang involves pitting Zhang Fei against the elderly general Yan Yan who likens him to a pig. Angered by the insult, he takes on the older man and defeats him with the player's assistance. At Mengtou, he fakes being drunk to taunt Zhang He, causing the latter to lose three of his defense bases. While Zhang Fei's bond story includes his feats at Changban, it also explores his budding rivalry with Ma Chao when the latter had been serving under Zhang Lu. His eventual victory has Liu Bei compare him to the ancient warrior Xiang Yu. During Dynasty Warriors 9, Zhang Fei's role is largely the same up until Guan Yu's death. Heartbroken with his oath-brother's death at the hands of Wu, Zhang Fei immediately orders for an expedition for revenge, only to find conflict with both Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang. After many repeated and emotional pleas, a punitive expedition is finally ordered. Just before the campaign, Zhang Fei holds a banquet with his family to prepare for the upcoming battle. Called to the back for a moment, Zhang Fei leaves and is stabbed by Fan Jiang and Zhang Da. In his last moments, he vainly attempts to reach out to his unknowing family and perishes shortly. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, both he and Guan Yu are forced to work for Orochi as their brother is one of his hostages. He and Guan Yu attempt to stop Sakon at Tong Gate. After that he faces Zhao Yun's forces. He alongside Zhuge Liang and Guan Yu join Zhao Yun after Da Ji is captured to try and take his brother back by force. Zhang Fei starts as a member of Shu's forces in Warriors Orochi 2. At the battle of Nagashino, Zhang Fei scouts the approach of Lu Bu's forces. When Guan Yu asks to engage Lu Bu, Zhang Fei demands that he be allowed to fight since he saw the enemy first. Liu Bei agrees and Guan Yu remains behind to guard the main camp. During the battle, Zhang Fei is the one who allows the reinforcements from Wu under Lu Xun to join the battle. Alternatively, Zhang Fei stays behind to guard the main camp at the Battle of Jia Meng Gate, while Guan Yu engages Kiyomori. He shares his dream mode with Tadakatsu and Musashi as three masters of their respective weapons. They band together to save Ieyasu from Hideyoshi at Hinokawa. Zhang Fei enters the battle to additionally rescue Xing Cai, who is guarding Ieyasu. Staying beside his eldest brother after Orochi's second defeat, Zhang Fei was one of the generals stationed at Yangping Gate, a protective gate before Chengdu. Since Chengdu is overrun in the original timeline, it's implied that Zhang Fei either fled or died fighting the serpent forces. Due to Da Ji's plot to obtain Liu Bei and Ieyasu's cooperation in past, the coalition return travel back in time to attack Yangping Gate. Like the other defenders of the gate, a furious Zhang Fei believes Guan Yu and company have sworn their complete loyalty to Da Ji. He even momentarily disowns his brotherhood to Guan Yu during his outburst. When he is bested in combat, Zhang Fei finally listens to his older brother's explanation and then joins the coalition. He later aids Sima Yi's plan to retrieve Guo Jia's allegiance and helps the coalition fight against the Uesugi-Takeda army. He also helps Guo Jia save Tadakatsu's own daughter, Ina. When Guo Jia makes a pass at Ina and Xingcai, Zhang Fei and Tadakatsu scare him into backing down. In one of the downloadable stages, "In Vino Veritas", Zhang Fei and Shuten Dōji help Guan Yu with quelling the drunken fighters. In "Best of Both Worlds", he leads an army against Xingcai, Muneshige and Achilles and calls them cowards for using shields, unaware that he is mocking his own daughter who wields a shield herself. Zhang Fei and Shuten team up again with Gan Ning in "Party Planners" to find food and drinks for their banquet. In the expansion, he continues to fight loyally for the Shu-Tokugawa army. He appears as reinforcements for Pang Tong at Mt. Niutou, but is deceived into attacking the nearby Wei army. Later, he appears at Jiange beside Guan Yu, fighting against other members from the Shu-Tokugawa army, led by Guan Yu's youngest son, Guan Suo, who is manipulated by Bao Sanniang's impostor. He is given an extra scenario with Tadakatsu and Zhao Yun, detailing their perspective of the Battle at Yangping Gate. Warriors Orochi 4 places Zhang Fei as a part of Liu Bei's forces, joining him when he and the Uesugi formed an alliance against Nobunaga. When Nobunaga's forces attack Liu Bei, he and Xu Shu defend their lord long enough until reinforcements from Naotora and Perseus arrive. He then attempts to fight Athena's forces at Hanzhong and is surprised to see both his children and Guan Yu's children accompanying the enemy. When Goemon joins the Coalition, he states that he has found a secret location with a powerful weapon belonging to Ares. Intrigued, Zhang Fei accompanies Goemon, only to find that Goemon was simply robbing one of god's castles for treasure. While making his escape, he is spotted by almost all of the Shu forces serving Athena, including his children. After the battle, he punches Goemon for tarnishing his name in front of his children and officers. Kessen Zhang Fei is a starting character for Shu in Kessen II. Like the novel, he is one of Liu Bei's oath brothers and a fearsome general in battle. He is a former bandit and proud father of three daughters. He marches into battle with his avenge the death of his eldest daughter, Mei Mei. During one of his drunken rampages, he kills Xiahou Yuan in a duel either at or after Bo Wan Po. He stays by his brothers' side for the rest of the game. Character Information Personality Zhang Fei is a loud and brash man who thrives in a brawl. Stubborn and prideful, he never wants to turn his back on the enemy and is easily motivated into anger. He displays a wider range of emotions than his brothers as he's known to be cheerful one moment and deeply saddened the next. Though his judgment may be questionable, his heart is in the right place and he usually knows when to be practical. He likes being in the spotlight if his brothers allow it. His loyalty to Liu Bei sometimes blinds him from trusting others as he is quick to criticize newcomers that his brother welcomes. Though a menace on the battlefield, Zhang Fei is deeply tied to his family. He is fiercely loyal to his oath brothers and wouldn't hesitate to lay down his life for them. Out of the trio, he is the one who will most likely remark and joke about his brothers' serious behavior. He tells them to call him Fei (or by his style name in the Japanese script and "third brother"/"youngest brother" in the Asian script) and usually addresses them as "Brother". The Warriors Orochi series also reveals that he's a caring worrywart over his daughter's safety. This same trait follows him in Kessen II, except he also goes into a boiling rage at the mere mention of his daughters being in danger. During the Warriors Orochi series, he respects and praises Tadakatsu, Musashi, Yukimura, and Keiji. By contrast, he forms a rivalry with Magoichi and Katsuie. Character Symbolism Zhang Fei's characteristic appearance in Three Kingdoms fiction may draw inspiration from his description in Sanguozhi Pinghua or Romance of the Three Kingdoms. In the first account, he was born with a leopard-like face and round eyes. Stretched across his sparrow-like jaw was his tiger-like beard. Zhang Fei towered over others at a height of nine chi (approximately three meters or ten feet in modern conversions) and had a muscled imposing stature. Romance of the Three Kingdoms describes him as standing a little shorter (approximately 266 cm or 8'9" in modern conversions) and roughly follows the Sanguozhi Pinghua account. Two prominent features different from the former story is his voice booming like thunder and his spirit matching a raging horse. Most of these descriptions often contrast how he was described historically, as he was stated to be quite the handsome man, and some have claimed his looks have been passed onto his children. His trademark weapon in Three Kingdoms media is the shemao, commonly translated as the "Snake Lance". Specifically, Zhang Fei's version is named after its archaic height listed in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, which is over four meters or thirteen feet in modern conversions. Accounts regarding the length of the weapon vary, as it sometimes is told to be much longer than the novel's description. It acts as Zhang Fei's Level 11, third, fourth, fifth and Standard weapon in the Dynasty Warriors series; his skill chart in the sixth installment is roughly shaped in its image. Zhang Fei received the weapon in the novel after reciting the oath with his brothers. An interesting variation of its origins is told in the Sanguozhi Pinghua, in which the spear is a literal serpent. When Liu Bei stayed in Qian'an, he and his brothers accepted the request to rid of a giant serpent terrorizing travelers in the nearby mountain path. Zhang Fei volunteered himself to deal with the beast alone. During the chilly night, as he was warming wine for comfort, the serpent appeared to attack him. After a long struggle, the warrior armed only with his sword and his raw strength successfully killed the monster. Upon its death, the giant serpent's body hardened to form the magnificent shape of the shemao. As a side note, the other famous wielder of the same shemao is Lin Chong from Water Margin, who looks similar to Zhang Fei and is possibly based off of him in this regard. In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Zhang Fei is given the nickname of "The Strength" while the English version changes it to "Indomitable Warrior Worth a Thousand". As a ruling general in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Dutiful Generals". The shemao acting as Zhang Fei's fourth weapon is additionally named after a star within the Ursa Major constellation called the Eta Ursae Majoris, but is also known as either the Alkaid or Benetnash. Within Chinese history, the star is called Pojun or Yaoguang. According to myths and legends, Zhuge Liang relied on divinations of the star while performing his campaigns. If troops happened to face the direction or flow of energy emitting from the star, the campaign was doomed to fail. Turning their back to the star was a sign of unconditional victory. The idea of "heaven being on his side" is related to favorable conditions surrounding the star, said to have been responsible for his many alleged victories. In Japan, Shingen is fabled to have performed a similar rite for his strategies. Both his original fifth and level 11 weapons in the Asian ports use a strength motif similar to his fourth weapon, as his weapon uses the Pojun naming of the star (literally "Crushing Army"); his first fifth weapon describes a star that crushes evil, while his level 11 weapon nods to a star that is able to break apart an entire country or kingdom alike. In the seventh and eighth installments, two of his Musou Attacks have the twin star term (a term for an amphiaster/diaster in Asian languages), another reference to the star/constellation motif. His Skill weapon is originally named "Shark Lance" and his Strength weapon is named "Flange Lance". For his original downloadable costume in Dynasty Warriors 7, Zhang Fei dresses as a typical rounin student. This version of the character stereotype usually involve burly men who prefer not to dedicate their time to studying. Usually, they join gangs and scribble their affiliation's name in graffiti styled Chinese characters on the back of their coats. Zhang Fei's coat is dedicated to his oath to his brothers. A section of the oath can be read on the lower tail end. Voice Actors *Hirohiko Kakegawa - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2, Sangokushi Koumeiden (Japanese) *Min Eungsik - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) *Liu Mingxun - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) *Lee Jang-won - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) *Pascal Renwick - Dynasty Warriors 4 (French-uncredited) *Bob Papenbrook - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Dynasty Tactics 2, Kessen II (English-uncredited) *Steve Kramer - Dynasty Warriors 6~8, Warriors Orochi 1~2 (English-uncredited) *Crash Buist - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Chenyang Fu - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Si Yeong Jun - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Tetsu Inada - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) *Cho Nagyun - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Tesshō Genda - Kessen II, Shin Sangokushi, Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series (Japanese) *Kōsuke Takaguchi - Sangokushi Legion (Japanese) Live Action Performers *Akihiro Hayashi - Butai Shin Sangoku Musou, Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Sekiheki no Tatakai *Justin Cheung - Dynasty Warriors Live Action Film Quotes :See also: Zhang Fei/Quotes *"Don’t worry brother! Drinking in moderation is okay, isn’t it?" *"Zhang Fei of Yan can drink and fight forever! Ha! A bunch of cowards! The lot of ya!" *"Hey, not bad; I see now why they call you "Ma Chao the Splendid"." :"Lord Zhang Lu's teachings are the only hope for this benighted land! I will do anything to protect him and his teachings of The Five Bushels Sect." :"Oh, shut up, you're not the only one sworn to protect something! Come on, let's see if you fight as good as you talk!" ::~~Zhang Fei and Ma Chao; Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends *"Hey, Brother! It's a great day for sitting under the trees and relaxing!" :"Didn't we just do that a few days ago? Besides, all you do is drink!" :"That's the fun of it! Besides, it's always better when you have company!" ::~~Zhang Fei and Guan Yu; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"You really look like a bandit. Are you sure you've never been one?" :"D-Don't even joke about! I'd never do something so lawless!" :"Are you sure? You've got a loud voice, you go wild after drinking, and look how big and bushy that beard is!" :"That's all just about my appearance! I'm one of my brother's officers. I'm far too reputable to be a bandit!" :"Who knows what may happen in this chaos? If you did get separated from Liu Bei I can see you becoming a bandit quickly!" :"I guess it would kind of suit my personality! Wait, what? Like I said, it isn't going to happen!" ::~~Ling Tong and Zhang Fei; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers *"Oh, if it isn't the great Zhang Fei! The once great warrior, now aging less than gracefully, or so I hear." :"Shut that impudent mouth unless you want my spear down your throat!" ::~~Hideyoshi and Zhang Fei; Warriors Orochi *"Hey Zhang Bao! Look at all this wine. C'mon, help me get it!" :"C-calm down, Father!" :"Huh? What are you fools looking at? I wasn't going to take it all, I just wanted a drop!" :"Hey! Do you want me to tell your daughter how you've been behaving?" ::~~Zhang Fei, Zhang Bao, and Kunoichi; Warriors Orochi 2 *"There is no need to try any harder. If you get too powerful, I could be upstaged! Your powers have grown too strong! Maybe I should be called the Tadakatsu of the Three Kingdoms!" :"In that case, such a nickname would have my approval." :"You don't say? So both of us are of equal strength!" ::~~Zhang Fei and Tadakatsu; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Hey. What's all the sighing for, coming from your direction?" :"It's my daughter, to be totally honest. I'm worried about her." :"Your daughter? Ah, that kinda naïve kid, who seems to always just turn up?" :"Yes, that's right, I'm embarrassed to say. As her father, I don't want her to have to fight in battle. But she wants to see the outside world, learn of it, and so she goes strolling off, and always seems to end up in battle!" :"You know what, I understand completely. My own daughter always wants to join me in battle, too. She's quiet but has a strong core. And she's a great fighter, too. Somehow, she always seems to end up in the fighting." :"I see. It seems daughters give their parents trouble regardless of time and place." :"You might be right. I wasn't expecting to find some common ground with you over this, though!" :"Fate can be a mysterious thing. I'm very happy to properly make your acquaintance, Master Zhang Fei." ::~~Zhang Fei and Mitsuhide; Warriors Orochi 4 *"Hey, Lu Bu! If you think you're so strong and tough then why don't you fight me?" :"Begone, Zhang Fei! I have no time to waste with the likes of you!" :"What did you say? You've got some nerve insulting me like that!" ::~~''Zhang Fei and Lu Bu; Dynasty Tactics 2'' *"Yeah. Guan Yu has a lifelong fear of frogs! Awhile back, there was a frog in the road. He ordered me to move it so I threw it in his face!" ::~~''Zhang Fei; Kessen II'' Gameplay :See also: Zhang Fei/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Zhang Fei is affiliated with the spear in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (' R1' + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Weapons :See also: Zhang Fei/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhang Fei still uses the twin pike as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Humble Beginnings Zhang Fei originally came from Zhou Commentary, in Yan Province. Around the time of the Yellow Turban rebellion, he met up with Guan Yu and Liu Bei, serving as militia against the uprising. During their time together, the three became very close, acting like brothers. This bond was shown in several ways, most notably in their sharing the same bedroom, a typically familial practice. When Liu Bei was rewarded for his service by being appointed chancellor of Pingyuan, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu followed him there as Majors of Separate Commands. The two often served double duty as Liu Bei's bodyguards for both battle and civic meetings. Once Liu Bei lost his position, Zhang Fei accompanied him in his wondering. Fei eventually settling with him in Xu province in 194, when Tao Qian bequeathed the province to his eldest brother. The following year, tensions mounted between Liu Bei and Yuan Shu, who was in control of the lands south of Xu Province. Zhang Fei was left to guard Xaipi while his brothers went to fight the false emperor. Tensions were high at Xu Province's capital, thanks to the recent arrival of Lu Bu. Conflict broke out between Zhang Fei and another of Liu Bei's subordinates, Cao Bao, for unknown reasons. Zhang Fei either threatened Cao Bao or killed him over this quarrel, leading to either Cao Bao or Xu Dan, if Cao Bao was dead, to invite and allow Lu Bu in to seize the city. Zhang Fei barely escaped with his life, having to submit to Lu Bu with his brothers to save their families. This new arrangement with Lu Bu proved short lived, as Zhang Fei and his brothers joined Cao Cao in defeating the renegade at Xaipi, this time claiming the land for Cao Cao. Disliking service under Cao Cao, Zhang Fei accompanied his brothers as they marched against Yuan Shu again, only to end the campaign early and seize Xu Province once more. Less than a year later, in early 200, Cao Cao once again reclaimed Xaipi, obliterating Liu Bei's forces and dividing the brothers from one another. Liu Bei sought shelter with Yuan Shao, Guan Yu surrendered to Cao Cao to safeguard Liu Bei's family, and Zhang Fei's placement is uncertain. Most tend to think he quickly reunited with Liu Bei, but no sources shed any light on the matter. Regardless, this is around the time Zhang Fei either abducted and married Xiahou Ji or had been previously arranged to marry her right before Liu Bei and Cao Cao's falling out. Protecting Jing Province Despite this gap in information, Zhang Fei did eventually find his way back to Liu Bei, at least by the time Yuan Shao sent Liu Bei to stir up rebellions in Runan. The two brothers finally reunited with Guan Yu and abandoned Yuan Shao, whom they believed would lose, for Liu Biao in Jing Province. Fei joined Liu Bei at Xinye when his brother was stationed there as the first defense against any future incursions from Cao Cao in the north. They managed to keep Cao Cao's preliminary forces at bay for just under eight years, 208, when Liu Biao passed away. With the death of their new liege, rule fell to his second son, Liu Cong, who immediately surrendered to Cao Cao. As Liu Bei could not abide this decision, Zhang Fei joined his brother and other officers in retreating across Jing Province to Xaikou, the bordering city of the Sun territory, which Liu Qi, Liu Biao's eldest son still held in defiance. As Liu Bei had evacuated the populence of Xinye, their going was slow and Cao Cao's forces caught up within a day at Changban. In the midst of the chaos, Liu Bei sent Zhang a Fei with twenty horsemen to act as rearguard. Fei chose to stand at the bridge across it for the Han river, having his men break the bridge and then hide in the woods, dragging branches behind their horses to appear as more men than they really were. He then stood by the bank, yelling “I’m Zhang Yide. Let anyone come forth and fight me to the death,” no one dared to cross the river without the bridge and what seemed to be clear signs of a trap. Thus, Zhang Fei bought Liu Bei enough time to escape and join up with Guan Yu's fleet. Once established further south, Zhang Fei and his brother's force formed an alliance with Sun Quan, fighting and defeating Cao Cao soundly at Chibi. Zhang Fei served as a commander during their subsequent capture of southern Jing, meeting little resistance. As a reward for his efforts, Zhang Fei was made administrator of Yidu Commandery, later assigned the position of administrator of Nan Commandery. He was also granted the title of Marquis of Xin Village. He also stopped Sun Shangxiang's attempt to kidnap Liu Shan with Zhao Yun during his time in Jing. It was around this time Zhou Yu noted the formidable nature of both Zhang Fei and Guan Yu. Cao Cao's advisor Cheng Yu also claimed around this time that both Zhang Fei and Guan Yu were worth thousands of men. Securing a land for his Brother During his brother's campaign into Yi Province, Zhang Fei initially stayed behind with many of Liu Bei's commanders. A year later, in 212, he was summoned alongside Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang to bring reinforcements to help Liu Bei overthrow Liu Zhang. Each took different paths, and Zhang Fei's led him past Jiangzhou, which was guarded by Yan Yan. Yan proved a difficult opponent to defeat, and once he finally overcame him, had him brought to his tent alive. When Zhang Fei attempted to persuade Yan Yan to surrender, Liu Zhang's commander refused. Enraged, Fei ordered Yan Yan executed, only to reverse his command when an unblinking Yan Yan retorted, If you want to kill me, by all means do so, why lose your temper? Now treated as an honored guest, Yan Yan finally submitted to Zhang Fei. Fei reunited with Liu Bei outside Chengdu, where their complained efforts finally won them the province. For his efforts, Zhang Fei was awarded much gold, silver, and silk, along with the post of administrator in Boxi Commandery. It was in this region that Zhang Fei saw further action a few years later. Zhang He, commanding Hazhong alongside Xiahou Yuan, moved into Fei's Commandery with the intent of taking the population out of Boxi and moving them into Hanzhong. Zhang Fei moves to counter Zhang He, and a stalemate ensued. Fei ended this stalemate when he managed to lead ten thousand troops around, behind He's forces, catching them in a pincer attack on far too narrow roads for proper defense. Consequently, Zhang He has to flee for his life, his force utterly broken. In response to Cao Cao's presence in Hanzhong, Liu Bei led an expedition to capture the Commandery. Zhang Fei, alongside Ma Chao, were tasked with leading a simultaneous attack on Wudu Commandery. They had Wu Lan, Lei Tong, and Ren Kui under their command. This time, however, the enemy commanders Cao Hong and Cao Xiu did not fall for Zhang Fei's strategy, leading to a crushing defeat and the loss of all three subordinate commanders. Nevertheless, Liu Bei was successful in Hanzhong, leading to Zhang Fei to receive a promotion to general on the right. He also expected to be put in charge of Hanzhong, but was overlooked for Wei Yan. Now secure Yi Province, disaster struck in 219, when Sun Quan broke his alliance with Liu Bei and sent Lu Meng to kill Guan Yu. With their brother dead, both Liu Bei and Zhang Fei desired vengeance. Fei was ordered to assemble a force of 10,000 men and meet him at Jiangzhou. Unfortunately, two of Zhang Fei's officers, Fan Jiang and Zhang Da tired of Zhang Fei's roughness on his troops and slew him in his sleep, taking his head with them to Wu so they could surrender to Sun Quan. Chen Shou, in his Records of the Three Kingdoms, assessed Zhang Fei's life alongside Guan Yu, determining both had greatness in them, being tigers among men, but they also had fatal flaws. He said Zhang Fei was too quick to anger, treating his subordinates poorly as a result. In contrast, he said Guan Yu was too arrogant, disrespecting his superiors when he should have heeded them. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Beginning of Brotherhood :"The peach trees in the orchard behind the house are just in full flower. Tomorrow we will institute a sacrifice there and solemnly declare our intention before Heaven and Earth, and we three will swear brotherhood and unity of aims and sentiments: Thus will we enter upon our great task." :::―Zhang Fei, after spending a day with his new acquaintances Liu Bei and Guan Yu. Zhang Fei is introduced in chapter 1 of The Romance of the Three Kingdoms as a broad man, with a leopard like head and tiger whiskers. He met Liu Bei and Guan Yu on the same day he intended to begin preparing against the Yellow Turban rebellion. The three went back to Zhang Fei's farm and quickly hit it off, realizing they had similar views and desires. It was Zhang Fei who recommended they make a sacrifice and take an oath of brotherhood in his peach tree garden. As he was chronologically the youngest, Zhang Fei willingly took the role as the youngest oath brother, promising to bring peace to the land, aid one another, and die together. As the brothers set about preparing to fight the Yellow Turbans, Zhang Fei had a spear made for him, the iconic Serpent Spear,which was supposed to measure over 10 feet tall. Fei tested his weapon first against the yellow turban officer Deng Mao, whom he slew in a single blow. The three worked together to help free You Province and Qing Province of its Yellow Turban uprising. Zhang Fei accompanied his brothers to Guangzhong, aiming to aid Liu Bei's former teacher, Lu Zhi. However, they end up saving Lu Zhi's replacement, Dong Zhuo, from a strong Yellow Turban counterattack. Zhang Fei wanted to slay Zhuo for disrespecting them afterwards, but Liu Bei talked him down. For their services rendered during the Yellow Turban Rebellion, Liu Bei was made magistrate of Anxi, and Zhang Fei joined him there as an aid and bodyguard. When the Eunuchs sent a representative who was seeking a bribe to allow Liu Bei to maintain his post, Fei grew depressed and began to drink heavily. Once liquored up, Zhang Fei stormed the room the inspector was using, dragged him out to the whipping post, and switched him mercilessly until Liu Bei finally intervened. Such actions earned them a criminal record, but the brothers were able to escape from pursuit safely. Liu Bei and his brothers eventually took up residence at Pingyuan. Fei returns in chapter 5 as part of the many warlords accepting the call to defeat Dong Zhuo. When the collision reaches Hulao gate, it is Zhang Fei who is finally able to withstand the fierce assault of Lu Bu. They exchange 50 blows without either gaining the advantage. Guan Yu and Liu Bei finally joined Zhang Fei in the battle, their combined might finally driving Lu Bu off the battlefield. Soon afterwards, the coalition collapsed, with Zhang Fei returning to Pingyuan with his brothers. He would go on to help rescue Gongsun Zan and Kong Rong from superior foes alongside Liu Bei and Guan Yu. After saving Kong Rong, Zhang Fei escorted Liu Bei to relieve Tao Qian, who was besieged by Cao Cao's army. Liu Bei had wished to meet with Tao Qian before the full engagement to learn the situation, and Zhang Fei was more then willing to lead the vanguard force to Xiapi. Along the way, they met Yu Jin's forces, but Zhang Fei kept him at bay as Liu Bei finally reached Tao Qian. When Qian wanted to yield control of Xu Province to Liu Bei, Zhang Fei encouraged him to accept the offer. Rivalry with Lu Bu :"What sort of a man are you that dares call our brother ‘younger brother’? He is one of the ruling family —-a jade leaf on a golden branch. Come out, and I will fight you three hundred bouts for the insult!" :::―Zhang Fei, shouting at Lu Bu for implying Liu Bei was his lesser. Once Liu Bei finally yielded to ruling Xu Province, Zhang Fei was one of the many officers opposed to letting Lu Bu join their ranks once he'd been beaten by Cao Cao. Once he was in service to Liu Bei, Zhang Fei found several reasons to take offense to Lu Bu's presence. He finally tried to start a duel after their welcoming party, for which he was strongly chastised by Liu Bei. This growing mutual hatred would express itself in a bad way as the days passed, with Liu Bei and Guan Yu constantly stopping him from seeking battle against Lu Bu. When Liu Bei is required to go to battle against Yuan Shu in chapter 14, it is Zhang Fei who stays behind to protect Xiapi city. Before assuming this responsibility, Zhang Fei swears off alcohol, promising to be studious in his efforts. However, Zhang Fei decided a banquet of partying would be the best way to end his consumption of liquor. This plan backfired on Fei, as in his drunken state, he picked a fight with Cao Bao over drinking wine. This led to Cao Bao being given 50 lashes, which in turn provoked him to write Lu Bu and offer the city to him since it was so sparsely guarded. Zhang Fei couldn’t mount a good defense while still intoxicated, and had to resort to fleeing the city, leaving Liu Bei's family behind. The only small victory he won was killing Cao Bao for his treachery. When Zhang Fei reached his brothers, his shame was immense, so much so that when Liu Bei submitted to Lu Bu, he couldn't bring himself to enter Xiapi, but waited without to join his brothers at Xiaopei. Furthermore, when he was sent to buy horses for Liu Bei's meager forces, Zhang Fei instead chose to steal them from Lu Bu's officers, provoking a conflict which forced Liu Bei to submit to Cao Cao for protection. Together they drove Lu Bu back to Xiapi, taking the rest of Xu Province from him. Zhang Fei contributed in helping end the siege by capturing He Meng, one of the officers sent by Lu Bu to gain the help of Yuan Shu. He also served as part of the army that hemmed in Lu Bu's effort to personally escort his daughter to Yuan Shu, breaking his will. Now under the service of Cao Cao, Zhang Fei accompanied his brother in the task of destroying the last remnants of Yuan Shu's forces. Fei himself dueled Ji Ling, Yuan Shu's champion, and slew him after ten blows. After scoring this victory, Zhang Fei stayed with Liu Bei and did not return to Cao Cao as expected, but remained in Xiapi, eventually killing its governor to make Xu Province Liu Bei's once again. Defying Cao Cao :"Zhang Fei was wrathful; and who dared :To accept his challenge? Fierce he glared; :His thunderous voice rolled out, and then :In terror fled Cao Cao’s armed soldiers." :::― A poem remembering Zhang Fei's bold defiance of Cao Cao's forces at Changban Bridge This new claim on Xu Province was soon contested by Cao Cao, who sent Wang Zhong and Liu Dai to subdue the newly turned rebel. When Guan Yu succeeded in capturing Wang Zhong alive, Zhang Fei decided he wanted to replicate the act with Liu Dai, swearing to succeed on his own life. To capture this officer, Zhang Fei pretended to do what he was infamous for: getting drunk and beating his soldiers. This allowed one soldier to report back to Liu Dai a false plan for a night raid, which Zhang Fei really planned on ambushing the ambush he knew Liu Dai would use. He managed to capture Liu Dai to much praise from his oath brothers. The revolt eventually brought the full force of Cao Cao's army, who lastly outnumbered Liu Bei. Zhang Fei tried to lead a night raid while Cao's forces were still on the road, but he was outfoxed and driven into the mountains to escape. He took to living in the wilds for awhile, before seizing Gucheng in Runan as his own. It was here that he reunited with Guan Yu, whom he suspected of treachery due to hearing how Guan Yu surrendered to Cao Cao. Fei made Yu prove his loyalty by slaying the pursuing Cao officer, Cai Yang. Zhang Fei next assaulted Runan with his brothers, which proved disastrous, ending up fleeing south to Liu Biao for safety. Zhang Fei's first act of service under Liu Biao for his brother was to slay the rebel leader Chen Sun. His next act was to fight off the encroaching forces of Cao Cao from the north. Following the recently appointed Xu Shu's directions, Zhang Fei managed to catch Cao Cao's newly minted officer Lu Xiang as he retreated and killed him in one pass. Fei continued heeding Xu Shu's guidance, helping to drive off Cao Ren's main force. When his eldest brother strove to recruit Zhuge Liang, Zhang Fei proved the most resistant, not liking seeing his oath brother debase himself. As a result, at the battle of Bowanpo, not Zhang Fei and Guan Yu needed convincing that Zhuge Liang was worth listening to for battle strategies. When the battle went very well, Fei even cutting down Xiahou Lan, he repented his previous misgivings. Disaster struck again, however, as Cao Cao led his massive army into Jing Province, which provoked Liu Cong, Liu Biao's heir, to surrender. Now without a larger force’s support, retreat was the only option. During the retreat, which included many peasants, Zhang Fei maintained the rearguard, often fighting with the advance forces of Cao Cao. Realizing the main force would soon catch up to them, Zhang Fei directed his men to start dragging branches behind their horses in the woods to give the appearance of a much larger regiment prepared for battle in the woods. He then took up a position on Long Slope Bridge to keep any enemy soldiers from gaining on Liu Bei. Once Cao Cao's main body arrived, he began shouting, I am Zhang Fei of Yan. Who dares fight with me? In such a terrifying voice that his foes began to fall back, with Xiahou Jie fainting, falling from his horse and dying on the impact. Knowing they'd soon return, he destroyed the bridge and left. Zhang Fei's next contribution in Jing Province is in chapter 50, where he served as the second ambush to catch Cao Cao as he fled from his defeat at Chibi. Fei dueled the unprepared Xu Zhu, Xu Huang, and Zhang Liao, who hung back to ensure Cao Cao could escape. He proceeded to help his elder brother claim the cities of Jing, starting with Lingling. In his confrontation with Xing Darong and Liu Xiang, Fei managed to capture Liu Xiang, who convinced his father, Liu Du and governor of Lingling, to surrender peacefully. Wanting to prove himself further, Zhang Fei volunteered to capture Wuling as well. When Wuling's governor Jin Xuan attempted to challenge him to a duel, Fei's fierce charge and shouts scared him off the battlefield and into a rain of arrows from his former officers, who wished to submit to Liu Bei. Campaigns into Yi and Hanzhong :"Yan Yan made prisoner, then the matchless one :Exchanged the sword for reason, and so won :The place he holds among the sacred ones :Of the west, to whom they sacrifice today." :::― A poem praising Zhang Fei for sparing Yan Yan after capturing him During Liu Bei's campaign into Yi Province to save Liu Zhang from Zhang Lu, Zhang Fei helped protect Jing Province at first. When Sun Shangxiang was tricked into returning to Wu with Liu Shan, Zhang Fei arrives and aids Zhao Yun's efforts to rescue Liu Shan just in time, slaying the Wu officer Zhou Shan at the same time. Once his elder brother's campaign turned to conquering Yi, further soldiers were requested, which Zhang Fei led one third into the northern path towards Chengdu. Under orders that the fastest arrival receives the highest credit, Zhang Fei worked hard to move his soldiers along quickly, only encountering real resistance form Yan Yan at Bazhou. Unable to draw out Yan Yan for a battle and afraid of losing too much time in a siege, Zhang Fei employed a cunning strategy. He pretended to fall for the false news of an undefended path around Yan Yan, letting his forces be “ambushed” only to ambush in turn. To trick his enemies, Zhang Fei had the soldiers swap the usual attack instrument, causing the Yi forces to be caught off guard while he personally subdued and captured Yan Yan. Once he had Yan brought before him, Zhang Fei was won over by the defeated officer's courage and loyalty, choosing to spare him over execution. Because he spared Yan Yan, the newly recruited commander offered to convince the rest of the fortified locations to yield as they made their way to Chengdu, since they were all indebted to him. His speedy arrival to Liu Bei's camp enabled him to spare his brother a terrible defeat at the hands of Zhang Ran. Once Zhuge Liang and Zhao Yun's forces arrived, Zhang Fei was given the task to capture Zhang Ren once he was driven from his fortress, which he succeeded at mightily. Soon afterwards, Ma Chao marched upon Jiameng Pass, intending to strike Liu Bei's rear forces. Zhang Fei wanted to prove himself against the famous Ma Chao, and so set out to defeat him. Fei initially rescued Wei Yan from Ma Dai, as Wei Yan and his advance forces had been drawn too far out and he had been wounded. Once Zhang Fei was finally able to duel Ma Chao, the two went at it for over two hundred rounds and well into the night, relying on torch fire to see.The duel eventually saw a desperate feint retreat employed by Ma Chao, only for Fei to see through the stratagem, forcing his opponent to properly withdraw. Zhuge Liang arrived the next day terrified that if the two continued fighting, one would have to die, deciding plots were a better way to subdue the fierce warrior. After Cao Cao took over Hanzhong, Zhang Fei led his men, with Lei Tong subordinate to him, against Zhang He at Langzhong. Their first clash was successful, thanks to Lei Tong getting around behind He's forces, driving him back to his base camp. With Zhang He holed up and not giving battle, Zhang Fei built defenses and began drinking hard, making many believe he had reverted to his old ways. However, it was another ploy, this time leaving a literal straw man in his seat one night and catching Zhang He out of his camp, forcing him to flee for his life. In retaliation, Zhang He later killed Lei Tong with a feigned retreat and follow up attack. He tried the same palm on Zhang Fei, but Fei saw through it. He refused to give battle whenever He retreated. To break the stalemate, Zhang Fei had Wei Yan hunt the ambush parties on side roads while he himself gave chase to Zhang He, gaining another important victory. Using this new inroad, Zhang Fei plundered much of the stores Cao Cao had laid up in Hanzhong during their multi-front invasion. He even managed to defeat the guard of their supplies, Xu Zhu, thanks to the latter's drunkenness during his raid. Unfulfilled Vengeance :"When we three swore brotherhood in the Peach Garden, we pledged ourselves to die together. Now, alas! my brother has perished by the way, and can we enjoy wealth or honors without him? I must see the Son of Heaven and pray to be allowed to lead the van. I will wear mourning, and in that garb I will smite Wu and capture the bandit that rules there. Sun Quan shall be sacrificed to my brother’s manes in virtue of our oath." :::―zhang Fei,to his remaining oathbrother Liu Bei. While things had been looking up for Zhang Fei, tragedy struck soon afterwards with the death of Guan Yu. When Zhang Fei was told the news of his brother's death, he became inconsolable, weeping so long his clothes were soaked in tears. He turned to wine for comfort, but only ended up constantly drunk and wrathful, even leading to the death of several subordinates. Once he was given official rank for campaign, Zhang Fei decided to travel to Chengdu to ensure his remaining brother would help him still to their oath and avenge Guan Yu. Fei's arrival was fateful, as Liu Bei's officers, led by Zhuge Liang and Zhao Yun, has been whittling away as his will to fight Wu in order to keep the focus on Wei, the larger and more active threat. Once Zhang Fei arrived, Liu Bei could no longer heed the advice of many officers, instead committing to revenge against Sun Quan. While visiting his remaining brother, Zhang Fei was admonished for the last time to lighten his drinking and wrath, for they could be his undoing. Nevertheless, as soon as Zhang Fei returned to his post, he issued a command that his forces would be ready to march in three days time, with all soldiers wheezing white clothes, banners, and stained white weapons. Two of his subordinates, Fan Jiang and Zhang Da, sought leniency on the command, as it seemed impossible to them. For their trouble, Zhang Fei ordered them lashed 50 times, and threatened them to be ready by tomorrow or face the death penalty. Unable to face the pain of Guan Yu's death in its totality, Zhang Fei returned to drinking that evening, drinking himself asleep, allowing his two officers he'd previously threatened to enter and cut off his head. Gallery Trivia * According to his online blog entry, the wine the characters usually drink is a type of yellow wine. * His occasional nickname with Japanese fans is "Haruhi" (ハルヒ), a pun of the Japanese way of saying his name and the character Haruhi Suzumiya. Usually this name is used whenever his ferocity slips a bit (like when he worries over his daughter or brothers). __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters